This study investigates the relationship between social and behavioral factors and risk of childhood ingestion of household products for cleaning and home repair and maintenance. The specific aims are to: 1) determine the sociodemographic and the predisposing social and behavioral factors (e.g., life events, social network, parent health protective and safety behaviors) that affect childhood poison ingestions; and 2) examine the relative contributions of these factors to poison ingestion. Using a case-control design, children treated in an emergency department for ingestions were matched (on age of child) to controls obtained from community pediatric practices. The primary caretaker responsible for the health of each case and control child was interviewed within two weeks of either the ingestion or control selection. The study findings will provide recommendations for intervention strategies to reduce risk factors for childhood ingestions that can be tested in experimental studies for efficacy and effectiveness in childhood injury prevention. - unintentional injury, poison ingestion, childhood - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only